A Fremione Love Story
by Mrs. Phelps - Fremione4Ever
Summary: Hermione comes back from a two year long trip around the world. She finds everyone in the Weasley family, even Ron, married. All except for Fred. Fred and Hermione are pushed together by the constant snogging and lovey-dovey talk, but it is just Friendship, or it it something else?


Hermione Granger sat down on a cold under a big Oak Tree, reading her book. Romeo and Juliet was by far her favorite Muggle book. It was in the middle of December, so Christmas only two weeks away. Harry and Ginny would be here by then. They got married last year. Now Ginny is pregnant with a little boy. Ron- well, Ron and her broke up 10 months, 1 week, and 11 days ago. Her face was always tear-stained because she cried every day. A tear fell down on the page and froze almost instantly. The ink was smeared. Hermione sighed and closed her book, shrunk it down, and put it in her pocket.

"Well, 'Mione. Didn't expect to see you out here. I would've thought you would be inside, curled up by the fire with your favorite books."

Hermione looked up and saw Fred Weasley.

"Oh. Hi Fred."

Hermione wiped her face dry from all of the tears, hoping Fred didn't notice them.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

Fred walked closer to her and knelt down to her level.

"Don't cry. What's wrong?"

Hermione flung her arms around Fred. She cried into his shirt.

"Everything. Everything's wrong."

Fred wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, turning around so he could sit on the swing, with Hermione on his lap. After a few minutes, she stopped. Her breathing became even and quiet snores escaped her mouth. Fred stood up and Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, still asleep. He made his way back to the Burrow and climbed up the stairs, careful not to wake her. He carried her up to his old room. Laying her down on the bed, he started to walk away before he felt a hand on his.

"Please stay."

Hermione mumbled sleepily. She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. Fred climbed into bed next to Hermione and, while waiting for her to fall back asleep, fell asleep himself.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, around 3 am. She felt something warm right next to her, and an arm was slung over her, crushing her into someone's chest. She looked up and saw Fred. Hermione always felt something towards Fred. He was always there for her, and ever since her and Ron broke up, it got even stronger. His breath was even and light snores could be heard if you listened closely enough. He looked so peaceful. Before Hermione could think twice, she tilted her head up and placed her lips on his. After a few seconds, he kissed back. He pulled back.

"Oh shit Hermione! I'm sorry!"

He rolled off of the bed and stood up.

"I-I didn't-"

He looked around the room.

"I'm sorry."

Then, with a pop, he was gone.

Hermione sat up and leaned against the headboard. She brought her knees up to to her chest and buried her face in her knees and cried until she fell asleep.

Fred popped into his flat.

"Where have you been?"

Georges groggy voice asked from behind him.

"I-I fell asleep at the Burrow."

It was half of the truth. He really did, but it wasn't the whole story.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

George sighed.

"Just go to bed."

He went upstairs and went to bed. Fred stayed up a little longer and then fell asleep, thinking of Hermione.

Fred woke up 1 hour later, panting. He dreamed about the war... again. He dreamed about all that he had lost. He was in his pajamas, which consisted of a pair of black boxers and a yellow shirt. He then did what he always did- he went to the burrow. It comforted him to sleep under the same roof as he did in his childhood. He still had nightmares, but it was better, in his opinion, to have them in a familiar place then have them in an unfamiliar place. With a quiet pop, he landed in the living room. He went upstairs and heard whimpering. He slowly went to his room and opened the door. It was completely dark.

''Lumos.''

He whispered. His wand started glowing. He went over to his old bed and found Hermione in the bed. All of the previous events flooded his mind. Oh god. How could he have been so stupid? He had always had a crush on Hermione. Ever since the first year he saw her. She was always beautiful in his opinion. AND HE KISSED HER! He basically assaulted her in her sleep. She was probably completely furious with him! He put all of that aside and dealt with the problem at hand. He sat his wand down and laid his hand on Hermione's arm and lightly shook her.

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up."

Hermione shot up.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

She asked, breathy.

"Never mind that. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Yeah. Me too."

''Can I ask you something? And you won't judge me?"

Hermione asked.

"Ask away."

"Will you stay here tonight? I don't know why, but you make me feel better."

Fred grinned and crawled in bed with her. He pulled out his wand and cast a locking charm on the door. He didn't need anyone walking in and getting the wrong idea. Then, they fell asleep.

For the next couple of weeks, Fred would go to the Burrow after George and everyone was asleep, and then go back to his house before anyone knew.

At around 7:00 p.m, Fred popped into the Burrow and said a simple 'hi' to some people before going to find Hermione. He found her on a swing... reading. He smiled and jogged over to her.

"Hey 'Mione! Guess what!?"

Hermione looked up and smiled sweetly before closing her book and shrinking it down to put it in her pocket.

"What?"

"The lot, where WWW was, is finally repaired from the explosion. No more experimenting there."

Hermione jumped up.

"Really? That's great."

Without thinking Fred leaned down and for the first time since that night, he kissed her. It was gentle and soft and not at all how Ginny described it to the Weasley/Potter family.

"I went to find Hermione! She was talking to Fred. Then out of no where, he snogged her senseless!"

Gasps escaped the listeners mouths.

"Yeah! Then they walked down and I hid behind a pillar! Guess what he said next!"

"What?"

They said.

"He grabbed her arms and said, _Hermione, I love you, _before kissing her... again!"

There were tons of aw's.

"What's going on?"

Hermione asked as she and Fred walked in.

"Nothing!"

Ginny giggled. Everyone except Hermione and Fred were sitting on the couch or the chairs. Hermione and Fred stood there looking confused. Ginny, without anyone seeing, pointed her wand at them. Mistletoe appeared above them. Hermione blushed. Ginny wasn't book smart, but she was romance smart. Mistletoe in the wizard world only let you go when the two people kiss. Hermione and Fred leaned in and there lips touched. Everyone awed.

END


End file.
